


eggplant emoji

by summerdayghost



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: It was a joke.





	eggplant emoji

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of sexting.

Billy didn’t remember who started it, but he knew it was a joke. Sending each other a bunch of eggplant emojis wasn’t a particularly funny joke, but not all jokes had to land. It became routine.

Naturally things evolved to sending each other pictures of actual dicks without commentary. Not their own dicks. Dicks from the internet. Because it was still just a joke.

So Billy very much knew his text was out of line.

_you make me so hard_

One day he would be less impulsive. He swore.

His heart completely stopped when he got Freddy’s response.

_show me_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
